The present invention generally relates to coil type heating element assemblies for use in electric ranges, and more specifically, to such assemblies having a hold down spring clip to secure the heating element to an underlying drip pan.
An electric range generally has a main top panel which provides a plurality of circular openings. A drip pan having an outer flange is positioned within each circular opening such that the outer flange rests upon the top panel and supports the drip pan within the opening. A coil type heating element of the electrical resistance type is supported and retained within the drip pan by a multi-legged support member or "spider" attached to the underside of the heating element. Any substance which falls through the coil heating element and underlying spider is contained within the drip pan.
It is necessary to remove the heating element to clean the drip pan. With plug-in type heating elements this can be easily accomplished. However, after repeated removal and installation, the looped ends of the heating element, which plug into a receptacle, tend to wear or deform. When the heating element is installed with worn or deformed looped ends the heating element does not lay flat or horizontal within the drip pan. The heating element can be angled upward from the looped ends or twisted about the looped ends. The heating element remains in this undesired position until the looped ends are again deformed to allow heating element to lay in a horizontal position. This often occurs when a pot or pan with sufficient weight is placed on the heating element.
Means to hold down the heating element utilizing spring members are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,655 discloses a spider leg having a tab which is received within an opening in the side of a trim ring. A helical coil spring is attached to the range top platform opposite the opening in the trim ring and biases the heating element toward the opening to releasably retain the tab within the opening. The heating element is moved against the spring bias to release or remove the tab from the opening. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,261, 3,016,445, and 2,839,656 for related heating element mounting arrangements wherein a spring element biases a spider into an opening in the trim ring or drip pan. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,414, 3,258,580, and 3,116,400 also disclose positioning or hold down means wherein an end of the spider extends through an aperture in the trim ring or drip pan.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,804 and 4,906,819 describe a hold down clip that is attached to the range top and has two upwardly extending spring arm members which project through an opening in the bowl. The spring clip is attached to the range top by a fastener and secures one of the spider legs of the heating element to the range top. The spider leg is gripped on opposite sides by the opposing spring arms of the clip. After repeated removal and installation, and the effect of repeated heating and cooling, the spring clip may tend to lose gripping strength as the spring arm members and the spider leg wear. This spring clip also suffers from the disadvantage that it must be installed with separate fasteners, which increase the cost and time to manufacture the appliance.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,856 and 3,172,995 disclose heating elements which provide spring members that engage the sidewall surrounding the circular recess in which the heating element is placed. The spring members are operable to center the heating element within the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,327 discloses a spring clip mounted in the gas range top to receive projections that extend downwardly from a burner grate. The spring clip engages opposite sides of the projections and thereby releasingly holds the grate in place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,128 discloses a spring clip mounted in the range top to hold a trim ring in place. Neither of these spring clips hold the heating element in place.
The aforementioned prior art hold down means attach the spring member to the range top resulting in multiple assemblies and an increased number of parts. Some prior art hold down means are ineffective after repeated use. In either case the result is unsatisfactory. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved heating element hold down means. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a heating element hold down means which attaches to the drip pan and does not require separate fasteners.